Angelic Demons
by Live.Love.Sing.Summer
Summary: Leaf, Alli, Misty, May, and Dawn leave their friends and families to become famous singers. What will happen when they meet their "new and improved" friends? Rated T for language. OldRival, OC, Poke, Contest, and Ikari !DISCONTINUED!
1. Goodbye

**I've been gone for awhile, so I thought I'd say I'm sorry by giving you guys TWO new stories. I'll upload the other one next. This one has my two OCs, Alli and Matt.**

Alli Carson

dirty blonde hair (low pigtails), hazel eyes, fave color: purple, hometown: Johto, trainer, original clothes: purple tee, white jean shorts, and purple Converse, best friend/love interest: Matt

Matt Evans

dark brown hair, light blue eyes, fave color: blue, hometown; Johto, trainer, original clothes: dark blue tee shirt, jeans, sneakers, best friend/love interest: Alli

**If you guys have any questions about them, just ask in a review. Everybody's 14 in the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alli and Matt.**

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

"You're going to live in Unova?" a boy with spiky auburn hair exclaimed. A brunette stood across from him, biting her lip and nodding furiously. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? You should've let me know!"

The girl gave him a look of anger. "I'm sorry! I was afraid you'd be mad!" she shouted, hot tears stinging her eyes.

His expression suddenly softened. "Sorry. I just can't believe you're seriously leaving."

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay." A car horn honked behind them, and they both whipped around to see the girl's mother waiting.

"I have to leave." Tears ran down her face, landing softly onto the grass. The boy pulled his friend into a hug, wishing it never had to end. She pulled away and walked over to the passenger side of the car. She gave one last wave.

"Bye, Gary." She hopped into the car and drove away.

Gary waved to the back of the car. "Bye, Leaf." he whispered.

**XXXXX**

"In your face, Evans! In. Your. Face!" a girl with dirty blonde hair screamed at the top of her lungs.

The boy sitting next to his rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Carson. Don't die of excitement."

The girl stuck out her tongue at her friend. "You're just mad I beat you." she said as she laid on the carpet. She sat up and looked around the room nervously. "I have to tell you something. It's really important."

"More important than Call of Duty: Black Ops?"

She rolled her hazel eyes. "Yes, more important than Call of Duty: Black Ops." The boy shut off his Xbox360 and looked at his friend.

She took a deep breath and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "I'm moving to Unova."

The boy looked like he'd start laughing hysterically any second. "Okay. I'm also part Charmander, in case you were wondering." She gave him an irritating look.

His eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, you idiot. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

He laid back on the chair, and his dark brown hair fell into his eyes. "You have to leave now, don't you?"

She gave him a sheepish grin. "Yeah, pretty much." They both stood up and walked towards the door.

The boy stuck out his hand. "Carson."

The girl grasped it. "Evans." They just stood there for a minute.

"Will you just be a man and give me a hug, Matt?" He smiled and embraced his best friend.

"Well, I better be going. Bye!" she said, running out the door towards her house.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Bye Alli!"

He turned towards his house and whispered, "I'll miss you."

**XXXXX**

A redhead was pacing back and forth in her house, being watched by her three older sisters.

"Like, Misty, you're, like, making me, like, dizzy."

"Sorry Lily. I'm just really nervous." She plopped down onto the couch next to Daisy, her oldest sister.

"Like, don't worry. He'll, like, understand." Misty rested her head on her hand, and seconds later, the doorbell rang. She rocketed off the couch and ran towards the door. She swung it open to be greeted by a boy with messy jet black hair stuffed under a cap.

"Hey, Mist. What's wrong?"

Misty smiled. "Why don't we go to my backyard for a little privacy?" He nodded as she led him to the backyard.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Ash, I'm moving to Unova."

His eyes widened. "You're what? Why?"

Misty sighed. "You know how you went all over Kanto and Johto because you wanted to follow your dreams?" Ash nodded.

"That's why I'm going to Unova. I want to follow my dreams too."

Ash smiled. "It's okay, I get it. I hope you accomplish your dreams, whatever they may be." She smiled back at him.

"Misty, you're, like, gonna miss, like, the plane!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" she called back.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ash said. Misty nodded, giving her friend a hug.

"Misty!"

"I'm coming!" she shouted back in an irritated tone. Ash smiled and starting walking towards the path towards Pallet Town. He waved one last time and then shoved his hands in his pockets. She waved back with a small smile, making sure he couldn't see her crying.

**XXXXX**

"Did you even hear what I said?" a brunette screamed.

"Huh? No, I was trying to tune you out."

"Useless grasshead." she muttered.

The said grasshead smirked. "What's so important, June?"

The girl groaned. "First, it's May. Second, I'm moving to Unova."

The boy stared at May in shock. "You are? No way!"

"Yes way! I was on my way to the airport, but I wanted to stop by so say goodbye to you and the rest of your family."

"Too bad you won't get to see my dad. He's at work."

"I know. I still said bye to your mom and your little sister, Evelyn."

The boy sighed. "How'd Evy take you leaving?"

May took a deep breath. "She went ballistic. Your mom's upstairs trying to calm her down." He chuckled.

"Drew, don't laugh at your little sister!" May scolded. Suddenly, a little girl with bright green hair just like her older brother's came running down the stairs and latched onto May's legs.

"Don't leave May! I'll miss you!"

May giggled and picked up the younger girl. "Don't worry Evy. I'll see you again."

Evy wiped her emerald green eyes. "Pinky promise?" she asked.

May smiled and entwined pinkies with Evy. "Pinky promise." She set Evelyn down and gave her one last hug before walking towards the door.

"Bye Drew." she said as she walked out the door.

"Bye, May." he said, but she was already out the door.

**XXXXX**

"Should I tell him, or shouldn't I tell him?" a blunette whispered to herself, staring at a door. She nodded to herself and reached to knock on the door. The door suddenly swung open much to the girl's surprise.

"Troublesome?"

"Hey Paul."

"Why the heck are _you _here?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I'm going to Unova."

"Okay. Have fun on your journey, I guess."

The girl groaned. "I'm _moving_ to Unova, not touring it."

Paul's eyes slightly widened. "Well, have fun. Anything else before you go, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed, not even paying enough attention to realize he actually used her name. "Guess not. Bye Paul." She turned on the heel of her pink Uggs, slowly fading from Paul's sight. Paul groaned and punched the tree in his yard before heading back inside, not even remembering why he went outside in the first place. _'How could I let her go so easily?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the girls left. Need to follow their own dreams and such. Please review and tell me if you liked it and what you don't.<strong>

**~Sum-a-dum-dum**


	2. Angelic Demons!

**Well, the first _real_ chapter of Angelic Demons is finally up! I've always wanted to do a music story, so I hope you like my song choices! When you get to the songs, I suggest listening to the songs while you read the lyrics and stuff. That was kind of a no-brainer, but there has to be someone out there who's challenged like me!**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or songs. All I own is Suzette and Alli.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALLI'S POV<strong>

"Girls, wake up! Let's go!" I groaned as I rolled out of my bed. I slowly padded down the stairs and stood there with three of my four best friends.

Suzette, our manager, stood there with her hands on her hips. "Where's May?" We all looked at each other, trying to see who would get May out of bed this morning.

I sighed as I stomped back up the stairs. "May, get up." I threw a pillow at her, but all I got in response was a snore.

I crouched next to her bed and whispered, "Pancakes," in her ear.

Her eyes shot open as she ran down the stairs screaming, "Pancakes!" I chased after her to make sure she didn't cause too much damage when she found out there really were no pancakes, but when I got downstairs, Misty was in the kitchen cooking pancakes with May eating at the breakfast bar. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her.

"Here are your pancakes."

"Thanks Misty." She went back into the kitchen to start Dawn's pancakes.

"We need to pick three songs and an encore." Leaf stated from her seat.

Dawn nodded. "Okay. It _is _our tour finale, so we should pick our absolute favorites." We all nodded.

"Can we just focus on eating right now?" May whined. We all laughed and went back to our breakfast.

**XXXXX**

"I absolutely love these outfits!" May exclaimed as she plopped into her red beanbag next to me.

Dawn smiled. "Really? That's great, because I wanted all of you to like the outfits and for them to fit our image."

I nodded. "You did an amazing job, Dawn. I love this leather jacket." Dawn smiled again and plopped into her pink beanbag next to May. We were all wearing similar outfits: short sleeved cropped leather jackets, tank tops in our favorite colors, dark blue skinny jeans, and knee high combat boots. We kept talking about how the outfits looked until Misty came out in hers.

"So any of you know where Leaf went? I can find that crazy girl anywhere." We all laughed at Misty's description of our funny friend.

Out of nowhere, Leaf appeared with one boot on and one bare foot. "Who stole my boot?" I turned to my left to see May laughing and holding a combat boot in her hand. Leaf rolled her eyes and shoved the boot onto her foot.

Suzette came into the room. "Girls, two minutes until you need to be out on stage. Let's show Castelia City what you're made of."

We all nodded and the three of us jumped out of our beanbags. We put our hands in the middle of the circle and shouted, "Angelic Demons!" and ran onto the stage. It was pitch black, and all you could hear were the people in the crowd talking to one another. I silently picked up my guitar and wrapped the strap around my back. I couldn't see anything, but I knew my friends were setting up their instruments too. I heard a pair of high heels click past me and stop in between me and Leaf.

A bright spotlight shone on our manager as she smiled at the crowd. "Hello, Castelia City! Welcome to the Angelic Demons' Summer Concert!" The crowd started cheering loudly and I smiled at their excitement.

"I now present my wonderful girls, the Angelic Demons!" The crowd screamed even louder as multicolored lights moved across the stage as May started playing the keys on her techno keyboard.** (Lovesick-Emily Osment)**

**[Leaf]:**_You're so mono together  
>We can be<br>__**[Leaf & Alli]:**__ Stereo St-st-st-stereo love  
><em>_**[Leaf]:**__You look so low, low  
>Together we can get hi<br>__**[Leaf & Alli]:**__Hi-fi St-st-st-stereo_

_**[All]:**__Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
><em>_**[Leaf]:**__You make my heart go, you make my heart go  
><em>_**[All]:**__Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
><em>_**[Leaf]:**__You make my heart go  
><em>_**[Misty]:**__Super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_**[All]:**__You got me high, you got me low  
>You make make me go go go out of control<br>I l-l-like the way we flow  
>Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload<br>Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
>Got me got me love got me love, you got me lovesick<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up<em>

_**[Leaf]:**__You're the needle scratching on my vinyl C-C-Chamberlin,  
><em>_**[Leaf & Alli]:**__ with that delicious thing  
>It takes two to dance four on the floor<br>__**[Leaf]:**__ Heart like an 808  
><em>_**[Alli]:**__ ( Heart like an 808)  
><em>_**[Leaf]:**__ Heart like an 808  
><em>_**[Alli]:**__ ( Heart like an 808)_

_**[All]:**__Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
><em>_**[Leaf]:**__You make my heart go, you make my heart go  
><em>_**[All]:**__Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
><em>_**[Leaf]:**__You make my heart go  
><em>_**[Misty]:**__Super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

_**[All]:**__You got me high, you got me low  
>You make make me go go go out of control<br>I l-l-like the way we flow  
>Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload<br>Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
>Got me got me love, got me love, you got me lovesick<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up<em>

_**[May]:**__Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
>We're gonna party all night<br>__**[May & Dawn]:**__Radioactive, you know we got it  
>We're gonna party all night<br>__**[May, Dawn, & Alli]:**__Radioactive, super hypnotic  
>We're gonna party all night<br>__**[May, Dawn, Alli, Leaf]:**__Radioactive, now you can't stop it  
>We're gonna, we're gonna gonna<br>We're gonna, we're gonna gonna_

_**[Misty]:**__ Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
>Boom boom, super sonic <em>

_**[All]:**__You got me high, you got me low  
>You make make me go go go out of control<br>I l-l-like the way we flow  
>Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload<br>Got me got me love, got me love, got me lovesick  
>Got me got me love, got me love, you got me lovesick<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, you turn it up<em>

_**[All]:**__Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
><em>_**[Leaf]:**__You make my heart go, you make my heart go  
><em>_**[All]:**__Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom  
><em>_**[Leaf]:**__You make my heart go  
><em>_**[Misty]:**__ Super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

The crowd screamed and clapped wildly as the song ended.

Since May's keyboard wasn't needed for this song, she walked over to the front of the stage and stood next to Leaf. "I'm gonna be singing with Leaf. I hope you like it!" I played my electric guitar as Leaf started to faintly sing. **(I Don't Wanna Dance-Hey Monday)**

_**[Leaf]: **__O-o-o-o-oh_

_**[All]: **__Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome_

_**[Leaf]: **__You, you hit me with a break  
>And now you're back for more<br>Your song's the same  
><em>_**[Leaf & May]: **__Leave me with all the blame  
>I don't have time for another game<em>

_**[Leaf & May]: **__I don't wanna dance  
>So don't you ask me, babe<br>I don't wanna dance  
>You blew your chance<br>To rock my night away  
>I want some fun<br>Boy, you're so not the one  
>I don't wanna dance<br>So let it go  
>You'll never take me home<br>_

_**[All]: **__Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome  
>Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome<em>

_**[Leaf & May]: **__Talk to me without a sound  
>'Cause you were such a tool<br>Who's sorry now?  
>You, you're shaking on the floor<br>Watch me walking out the door_

_**[Leaf & May]: **__I don't wanna dance  
>So don't you ask me, babe<br>I don't wanna dance  
>You blew your chance<br>To rock my night away  
>I want some fun<br>Boy, you're so not the one  
>I don't wanna dance<br>So let it go  
>You'll never take me home<br>_

_**[All]: **__Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome  
>Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome<em>

_**[May]: **__Don't tell the DJ to hit rewind  
>Tonight, there's no you and me<br>Don't play that record  
>Don't waste your time<em>

_**[Leaf]: **__You, you threw it all away_

_**[Leaf & May]: **__I don't wanna dance  
>So don't you ask me, babe<br>I don't wanna dance  
>You blew your chance<br>To rock my night away  
>I want some fun<br>Boy, you're so not the one  
>I don't wanna dance<br>So let it go  
>You'll never take me home<em>

_**[Leaf & May]: **__Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome  
><em>_**[Alli, Misty, & Dawn]: **__(I won't dance)  
>(I won't dance)<br>(Bust a move or clap my hands) _

_**[Leaf & May]: **__Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome  
><em>_**[Alli, Misty, & Dawn]: **__(I won't dance)  
>(I won't dance)<br>(Bust a move or clap my hands) _

_**[Leaf & May]: **__Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome  
><em>_**[Alli, Misty, & Dawn]: **__(I won't dance)  
>(I won't dance)<br>(Bust a move or clap my hands) _

_**[Leaf]: **__Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome  
><em>_**[May]: **__(Take me ho-o-o-o-o-ome)_

May bowed as she walked back to her keyboard. "Those were two of our favorite songs. Here's another song that our bassist, Dawn, wrote. Would you all like Dawn to sing it for you?" The crowd went into an uproar as Dawn walked to front stage and Leaf strapped on Dawn's bass. Misty started hitting away on the drums and I followed with my guitar. **(Hurricane Streets-Hey Monday)**

_**[Dawn]: **__Storm is rushing on me  
>Here's the blinded flash<br>I feel so locked and loaded  
>Let me out, let me out<em>

_**[Dawn & Leaf]: **__I wake up in a wasteland  
><em>_**[Dawn]: **__Where the trees are crashing fast  
><em>_**[Dawn & Leaf]: **__Make or break or the road explodes  
><em>_**[Dawn]: **__Get out, get out of this town_

_**[All]: **__Live faster  
>Love stronger<br>Better speed up  
>Or get blown over<br>Time's wasting  
>How much longer<br>Before I get myself free  
>On these hurricane streets<em>

_**[Dawn]: **__Headed for disaster  
>Way beyond the fear<br>In the rearview  
>Watch it all just disappear<br>Disappear_

_**[Dawn & Leaf]: **__I don't care where I'm heading  
><em>_**[Dawn]: **__Anywhere but here  
><em>_**[Dawn & Leaf]: **__Won't waste my life  
>Can't waste another night<br>In this town, this town_

_**[All]: **__Live faster  
>Love stronger<br>Better speed up  
>Or get blown over<br>Time's wasting  
>How much longer<br>Before I get myself free  
>On these hurricane<em>

_**[Dawn & Leaf]: **__Leaves are blowing down the streets  
>Wind crawling up our knees<br>Somebody get the keys  
>Rain is flowing from the sky<br>But no fear in our eyes  
>We're ready to fly<em>

_**[All]: **__Live faster  
>Love stronger<br>Better speed up  
>Or get blown over<br>Time's wasting  
>How much longer<br>Before I get myself free  
>On these hurricane streets<br>_

_**[All]: **__Live faster  
>Love stronger<br>Better speed up  
>Or get blown over<br>Time's wasting  
>How much longer<br>Before I get myself free  
><em>_**[Dawn]: **__On these hurricane streets_

The audience cheered wildly as Dawn's voice slowly faded. Leaf handed Dawn her bass. "Well, that's the end of our show. I hope you all enjoyed seeing us perform."

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" I smiled and looked at my friends, who had the same happy expressions.

Leaf giggled. "I was hoping you'd say that." Dawn ran off stage with her bass and came back with her electric violin and plugged it into the amp.

"We wrote this song this summer and you are the first people to ever here it!" The crowd screamed in response.

"This song is called 'All I Want Is Everything.'" **(All I Want Is Everything-Victoria Justice)**

_**[Leaf]: **__I feel delirious, _

_Come let's get out of here_

_We're so anonymous but_

_**[Leaf & Alli]: **__It's all coming clear_

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it cause_

_**[Leaf]: **__All I want, _

_**[All]: **__All I want, _

_**[Leaf]: **__All I want is everything_

_**[Leaf]:**__ And I will pose if I wanna_

_And will vogue like Madonna_

_**[Leaf & Alli]: **__I might not dance like MJ RIP_

_**[Leaf]: **__But I will give the best of me_

_**[Leaf]: **__All I want is everything_

_Yes everything _

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not givin' up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, _

_Yes everything, yeah_

_**[All]: **__Whoa oh_

_**[Leaf]: **__We don't ever stop_

_**[Leaf & Alli]: **__Let's watch the sun come up_

_**[Leaf]: **__We'll sleep when we're dead cause_

_**[Leaf & Alli]: **__Halfway kinda sucks_

_**[Leaf]: **__We're heading for the sky_

_**[All]: **__(for the sky)_

_**[Leaf]: **__And we'll get lost in it cause_

_All I want, _

_**[All]: **__All I want, _

_**[Leaf]: **__All I want is everything_

_**[Leaf]:**__ And I will pose if I wanna_

_And I will vogue like Madonna_

_**[Leaf & Alli]: **__I might not dance like MJ RIP_

_**[Leaf]: **__But I will give the best of me_

_**[Leaf]: **__All I want is everything,_

_Yes everything, _

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not givin' up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, _

_Yes everything yeah_

_**[All]: **__Whoa oh_

_**[Leaf]: **__Hold on to me_

_And I'll hold on to you _

_**[All]: **__(oh)_

_**[Leaf]: **__Don't over think_

_What have we got to lose_

_It's me and you,_

_Me and you no matter what_

_**[All]: **__Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa_

_**[Leaf]: **__We're heading for the sky_

_**[All]: **__(for the sky)_

_**[Leaf]: **__And we'll get lost in it cause_

_All I want, _

_**[All]: **__All I want, _

_**[Leaf]: **__All I want is everything_

_**[Leaf]: **__And I will pose if I wanna_

_And I will vogue like Madonna_

_**[Leaf & Alli]: **__I might not dance like MJ RIP_

_**[Leaf]: **__But I will give the best of me_

_**[Leaf]: **__All I want is everything_

_Yes everything, _

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not givin' up_

_As long as it feels right _

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything_

_Yes everything yeah_

_**[All]: **__Whoa oh_

The crowd erupted into the loudest, ear-shattering screams ever.

Suzanne walked back to the middle of the stage and smiled at the crowd. "Thank you so much for coming to the Angelic Demons' Summer Concert! Good night everyone!" We all waved at the crowd as we walked offstage.

Leaf was panting heavily. "Those high notes practically murdered my throat." she whispered as she guzzled down a whole water bottle.

Suzanne walked into our break room with a huge smile on her face. "Leaf, the encore drove the entire audience completely mad! Well done!" Leaf nodded as she still sipped her water.

"Dawn and May, everyone loved seeing you two sing some main parts." Dawn and May smiled at each other.

"Alli and Misty, your instrument skills are practically impossible to master." I gave Misty a fist-bump.

"You girls are the most popular rock band there is and ever was. When we get home, there's a big surprise for each of you on the coffee table."

"What is it?" Misty asked.

Suzanne winked. "The faster you load up the concert bus, the faster you'll find out."

* * *

><p><strong>So, we finally had the first chapter! Who loved it? I loved it! It was my longest chapter EVER! The music stuff takes me forever 'cuz I have a system to checking lyrics and adding names and yada yada, so you should all be happy I got a chapter up so fast!<strong>

**What do you think the presents are? I'm not giving a single hint!**

**Please review!**

**~Sum-a-dum-dum**


	3. Surprise!

**Ahola! Autumn is fine, but she gave up on this story, so I tried it. It's lots of fun to write! Autumn won't be on as much 'cuz her loving fanfiction was "just a phase." Whatever! We don't need her! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alli and Suzette!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALLI'S POV<strong>

Once we reached our house, we were all pushing and shoving each other to get through the door.

Suzette sighed. "If you don't move, you won't get presents." We all stepped aside as Suzette walked into the living room, us right behind her. She stood in front of us, making us all stop and run into each other.

She laughed. "Go see what you got." We all ran towards the coffee table that held five crisp sealed envelopes with our names on them.

We looked at each other and Leaf announced, "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Everyone tore open their envelopes, careful not to rip the contents inside. Dawn was the first to figure out what it was, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. I quickly pulled my present out of the shreds of paper and read what it said:

**FIRST CLASS**

**ROUND TRIP **

**FROM: BLACK CITY, UNOVA**

**TO: NEW BARK TOWN, JOHTO**

I felt as if I couldn't breathe. _'Home, Mom,…Matt!'_ I shook my head and looked around at my friends. May was breathing heavily into a paper bag, Misty had tears of joy running down her face, and Leaf and Dawn were doing the happy dance.

I looked at Suzette, who was smiling brightly as we all stared at the golden plane tickets in our hands. I held mine up. "Is this real?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Suzette nodded. "Do you like it?"

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" The rest of the girls ran over and joined in the group hug.

Suzette smiled when we let go. "I'm glad you like them. Did any of you see the dates?" We all gave her looks of confusion.

She rolled her eyes. "It's on the back." We all screamed again as we read the date:

**DATE OF DEPARTURE: **

**SEPTEMBER 1, 2011**

**5: OO A.M., UNOVA TIME**

"That's tomorrow!" Misty breathed.

Dawn started flipping out. "I have to start packing! Oh my Arceus! I won't get to sleep!" We all laughed as she bolted upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Suzette looked at her watch. "It's 11:00 p.m. right now. You have less than six hours to get ready to leave."

An ear-shattering scream filled the mansion. "LESS THAN SIX HOURS?" Dawn shrieked at the top of her lungs. We all covered our ears and ran up to our bedrooms, hoping not to have Dawn scream yet again. I picked up a pad of purple paper from my desk and started writing down what I needed. I definitely had to take at least one of my guitars. I stood and looked between my acoustic guitar and my electric guitar. The acoustic one was regular wood color with my name in sparkly purple cursive on the back. My electric guitar was purple and blue plaid with neon blue strings. I set my acoustic in its case and sat it by the door. My electric guitar seemed a little too crazy for home. My hometown was a small, quiet country place that I absolutely loved. I hadn't seen anyone in person from New Bark Town for almost four years. I talked to my mom on the phone all the time, but I hadn't been able to hug her or see her happy face in awhile. I sighed as Matt crossed my mind. He always promised to call and write letters, but he never did. Whenever I called him, he never answered and never called me back. I heard screaming from Dawn's room next to me. I left my room and knocked on Dawn's bedroom door.

"Come in!" she shouted. I cautiously entered the bedroom. Dawn was tossing everything from tops to headbands all over the place, choosing a few things and shoving them into her suitcase.

She ran over to me with a light pink tee and a hot pink tee. "Which one should I bring?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me off. "I'll bring both. Thanks for helping!" I rolled my eyes as she continued her frantic clothing spasm.

I moved two pairs of skinny jeans off of her bed and sat on the only clear spot in the room. "Are you bringing your bass?"

Dawn crashed onto the heap of clothes on the floor. "Nope. I'm not dragging an amp all the way to Sinnoh."

"Me either. I'm just bringing my acoustic guitar. I don't think anybody else is bringing any instruments home."

Dawn nodded. We sat in silence for a few seconds before Dawn broke it. "Are you excited about going home?"

I laid back on the bed and smiled. "Yeah. I haven't seen anyone in forever, but I'm definitely gonna miss you and the rest of the girls."

Dawn smiled and nodded. "I know me too. Whose reaction do you think was the weirdest?"

I tapped my finger on my chin. "In my opinion, I'd have to say Misty. I know she was crying because she was happy, but I thought she didn't get along with her sisters."

"Maybe she has an old friend or a _special_ friend." Dawn said while wiggling her eyebrows. We both started laughing hysterically.

Dawn stood up and I followed suit. "Can you get my neon blue cami out of the closet?"

"Sure." I pushed my way through all her clothes and finally saw the cami rolled up in a ball in the corner. I heard a thud come from outside of the closet.

"Dawn, are you okay?" She didn't respond. I snatched the cami off of the ground and pushed my way back out of the closet. Dawn had crashed in a motionless heap on the clothing covered floor. She was lightly snoring on the floor, completely passed out from the concert and the frantic clothing catastrophe. I chuckled and left her room, silently shutting the door.

Leaf was casually walking through the hallway. "How are you on packing?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I've barely started."

Leaf dragged me into my room. "I'll help you. I'm already done with my packing."

I gaped at her. "You're done? Have you heard Dawn screaming like a maniac for the past half an hour?"

"I had my earbuds in and I drowned her out so it was easier for me to concentrate on packing."

I nodded. "That makes sense." I said as we entered my bedroom.

"By the way, remind me to wake up Dawn. She passed out in a pile of clothes on the floor."

Leaf laughed and clapped her hands together. "Okay. What do you know you're definitely bringing?"

"My acoustic guitar. That's the only thing I have packed so far."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Anyways, you'll need six outfits, not including the one you'll wear down to Johto."

"Okay. Can you help me choose some outfits?"

Leaf smiled and nodded. "This should be a piece of cake!" A scream echoed through the hallway.

Leaf and I groaned. "Now what?"

**XXXXX**

We loaded the last of our suitcases into the back of the limo. We all piled into the limo and drove away towards the airport.

"Aren't you guys so excited to be going home?" Misty asked. She was jumping up and down in her seat. Everybody started cheering about going home, and Dawn nudged me with her elbow and winked. I winked back so she knew I wasn't lost.

"I'm starving!" May whined.

"Buy some food at the airport." Leaf suggested. May's stomach growled in response. We all started laughing as our chauffeur pulled into the airport. We pulled up our sweatshirt hoods, put on our sunglasses, and cautiously climbed out. We walked into the airport and stared at the huge gate sign.

"My gate's this way." Dawn said, pointing forward.

May examined the sign. "My gate is over here." she said, pointing to the right.

She squealed. "McDonalds is over there too!" Leaf grabbed the back of May's hoodie before she ran off.

"Leaf and I are headed to the left." Misty said.

"So am I." I added. We all looked at each other and Dawn lifted her sunglasses quickly to wipe her eyes. We all hugged each other tightly. We reluctantly let go and went our separate ways. I walked towards my gate with Leaf and Misty next to me. We stopped at a small store and bought some snacks and a bottle of water each.

"You guys both live in Kanto, right?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Do you live near each other?"

"I live in Cerulean City. Where do you live Leaf?" Misty asked.

"I live in a little place called Pallet Town."

Misty started choking on her water. "You live in Pallet Town?" she croaked.

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?"

Misty cleared her throat. "That's, uh, kind of close to, uh, Cerulean City. Yeah." I looked at Leaf and she shrugged. There was another sign for different gates.

"I'm headed left."

"And we're headed right." I gave them one last hug before waving goodbye and walking towards my gate.

'_New Bark Town, here I come.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Even if you guys say you like it, I'm always gonna ask this question over and over again 'cuz I'm paranoid. <strong>

**Please review!**

**~Sum-a-dum-dum**


	4. Family Reunions

*cough cough* Hey peoples! I'm really sick right now. My head's all stuffed up, I'm losing my voice, and I'm tired. After school on Friday, I went to see the Hunger Games!It was sucky. I was very disappointed. Anyways, since my voice is fading, I'll let me actors take over.

**Misty: **Summer doesn't own anything except Alli and her mom.

**Leaf: **She owns that really nice cab driver too!

**Dawn:** We know! On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

I sat next to Misty on the airplane that would be taking us home to Kanto. We still had to keep our hoods up and sunglasses on to hide our identities. We had already been on our six hour flight from Unova to Hoenn, and we were on another six hour flight that would take us from Hoenn to Kanto. We only had three hours left until we landed in Cerulean City. I glanced at Misty, who was aimlessly flipping through a magazine.

"I hate magazines." she muttered.

"Misty, why'd you flip out when I said that I was from Pallet Town?" I questioned.

She froze and stared blankly at the magazine in front of her. "I just, y'know, it's close to Cerulean City."

"That's not the real reason!" I sang.

Her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Do you know someone from Pallet Town?" I questioned.

"Maybe…"

I tapped my chin. "Let's see. There's me, of course, my parents, Professor Oak, his grandson Gary, the guy who owns that little diner, the Poke mart girls, Mrs. Ketchum, and her son, Ash. I think that's about it."

I glanced at Misty, who was twiddling her thumbs. "Was someone mean to you? Tell me!" I begged.

"You're killing me!"

"I know a lot of those people."

I sighed. "Do you know Professor Oak?"

She nodded and smiled. "Of course! He's very nice."

I grinned evilly and whipped out my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked me nervously. I waved my hand near her face and shushed her so I could concentrate. I scrolled through my contacts and finally found the professor. I clicked the call button and waited for him to answer.

"Hello? This is Professor Oak. Who is this?"

"Hey Professor Oak!" I exclaimed.

"It's Leaf." I whispered, careful not to expose myself.

"Leaf, I haven't heard from you in ages! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I glanced at Misty, whose face had become very pale.

"I was wondering if you've ever met Misty Waterflower."

The line went silent as he thought. "Oh yes! She was one of Ash's traveling companions when he went around Kanto and Johto. Isn't she in that band of yours?"

"Yeah, she is." I smirked at her and said in a mocking tone, "I never knew she was friends with Ash and traveled with him for three whole years."

Misty's face glowed bright red as she looked down at her lap.

"Thanks so much for giving me that useful information."

Professor Oak sighed. "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

He sighed once again. "Just be careful. Come visit sometime."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye."

I shut my phone and stared at my friend. "Why wouldn't you tell me you knew Ash? What's the big deal?"

She gave me a desperate look. "Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded. "I'm one of your best friends. Of course I can."

She took a deep breath. "I kinda have a crush on Ash." she muttered, face as bright as a tomato.

I slowly soaked it in, and then a smile broke out on my face. "Oh my gosh, you two look so cute together!" I squealed, imagining the two of them in my head together.

Misty covered her face to hide her embarrassment. "He doesn't like me though. He's too dense to even notice."

I patted her shoulder. "It's okay."

She shot me a smile. "Thanks. I've been dying to tell someone for forever."

I raised my eyebrow. "How long have you like him?"

"Since I was eleven." she said, a small smile playing at her lips as she looked out the window.

"Awww!"

"Oh, shut up." she said as she laughed.

**XXXXX**

**MISTY'S POV**

Leaf and I finally got to Cerulean City at 5:00 p.m. Leaf was the first to hail a taxi.

"Can you take me to Pallet Town?" she asked the cab driver.

"You think I'm crazy? I ain't driving you to a place that's an hour away!"

She leaned towards the driver's window and lowered her sunglasses. "I'm Leaf Green. Y'know, from Angelic Demons?"

The guy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Get in the taxi and I'll take you there."

Leaf smiled gratefully and climbed into the backseat. She stuck her head out the window. "Have fun with your sisters!"

I stuck out my tongue at her as the taxi drove away. I easily hailed a taxi due to my practice in the bustling Black City. "Can you take me to the Cerulean City gym?"

"Sure. No problem." I climbed into the back. It was only a five minute drive to my gym. When we reached the gym, I tipped the cab driver and casually walked up to the gym entrance. I pulled down my hood and shoved my sunglasses on top of my head.

I rang the doorbell and heard a muffled, "Coming!"

The door was answered by my second oldest sister, Lily. She shrieked, "Ohmigosh! Misty!"

I smiled and she gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in, like, four years!"

She held me at arm's length. "You got a little taller."

She gasped. "Your eyelashes are, like, so long! What mascara do you use?"

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the gym and sat on the couch. "I still don't wear makeup, Lil."

She hugged me again. "I've missed you, like, _so_ much! We were all upset when you left. We cried the whole day, but Daisy was depressed for, like, a week." I saw the tears welling up in my sister's eyes. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I smiled at Lily.

"Daisy and Violet are at the store and they should be home any minute."

Daisy's voice rippled through the air. "Lily, come help me and Violet with the groceries!"

Daisy came into the living room with an annoyed face. She glanced at me and said, "Hey Misty."

She stopped glaring at Lily and stared at me. Her grocery bags fell onto the floor. "MISTY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me tightly, crushing the air out of my lungs.

"Daisy…can't…breathe…" Daisy released me. She was crying and she had black lines of mascara running down her cheeks.

Violet's high heels clicked down the hallway. "Why are we all screaming and crying?" she asked, hands on her hips. She looked at me and screamed. She didn't say anything; she just screamed. I got off of the couch and gave her a hug.

"Great, now I'm crying." she said, fanning her eyes to keep her mascara on.

"Well, we all cried and screamed it out." I stated. "I'm going to be home for a week, and then I have to go back to Unova." They all nodded. Daisy sat next to me on the couch, and Lily and Violet each sat in a chair. The room remained silent.

"Well, tell us about your career!" Violet exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but it's a long one." I told my sisters the entire story, from leaving home to the airplane trip back.

"So," Lily said, smirking. "You still like that Ash kid?"

I felt my cheeks glow bright red. "Yeah…" Everyone stayed quiet for a minute.

"Go see him."

My head snapped up. "What?"

Daisy smiled. "Go see Ash. I'll bet he misses you as much as you miss him."

I shook my head. "He doesn't like me like that, Dais."

Violet walked over and placed her hands on my shoulders. "He's still your best friend."

She pulled me off of the couch. "Go."

I nodded with determination and walked towards the door. I stopped in my tracks. "How am I supposed to get there? Walking will take me forever."

"Ride your bike." Lily said.

I laughed. "Ash fried my bike, remember?"

Daisy smiled. "Go look in the garage."

"Okay… I'll see you guys later then." I ran into the garage and my hands flew to my mouth. Sitting next to the garage door was a bright blue bicycle with a red ribbon. I walked towards it and saw small white note card attached to the handlebar. I smiled as I read the note card.

_Mist:_

_I know I promised I'd get you a new bike, so here it is. I hope you like it._

_-Ash_

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before shoving the paper into the pocket of my jean shorts. I opened the garage and rode out on my brand new bike towards Pallet Town.

**XXXXX**

**LEAF'S POV**

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."

The cab driver smiled. "Anything for Leaf Green."

I laughed and handed him some money. "Thanks again." He tipped his hat and drove back up the dirt road, probably heading to Cerulean City again. I already took my hoodie and sunglasses off and shoved them in my green tote bag.

I sighed as I looked at my gorgeous hometown. "It's really been four years." I whispered to myself. I walked up to my house and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps leading towards the door.

My father's eyes bulged out of his head. "Leafy!" my dad exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I giggled as he lifted me off of the ground.

He gently sat me back down. "How's my little singing superstar?" he asked as we walked into the house.

"Great. Where's Mom?" I asked.

"Rosie!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the house.

"I'm coming!" Her feet padded down the stairs. She swung into the living room, short wavy brown hair flowing behind her.

Her mouth hung slightly agape. "Leafy!" she screamed, running towards me. She wrapped me in her arms and gently rocked back and forth.

"We've missed you _so_ much." she whispered. I sniffled as thousands of held-in tears poured down my face. I pulled away and smiled at my parents. Mom wiped her eyes and so did I.

"We're finally a family again." I said.

Dad nodded. "Everyone's missed you. Mrs. Ketchum missed you, Professor Oak missed you, Ash missed you…"

"Gary missed you." my mom whispered, smiling. The heat rose to my cheeks when she said his name.

"I'm just gonna go visit them. Okay? Okay. Bye!" I rambled, bolting out of the house and leaning against the front door. I looked off into the distance and gazed at Gary's house.

I started walking towards his house and thought about what he would say. _'Will he be mad? Will he be happy? Will he care at all?'_

"Hey Leaf!" I looked up from the ground to see someone in the distance on a bike. The figure pedaled closer and I waved back when I realized it was Misty.

"Hey Misty! Where are you headed?"

She smiled brightly. "Ash's house. I was going to go visit him."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to visit Gary and Professor Oak. See you later."

She put her feet back on the pedals. "Okay. Bye!" I waved and continued my walk up to the laboratory. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Leaf!" the professor exclaimed.

I smiled. "Hi! I told you I'd come and visit!"

He gave me a hug. "I knew you were up to something."

I laughed. "Aren't I always?" He chuckled.

I bit the bottom of my lip. "Is Gary home?"

The professor stiffened. "Sorry Leaf, but he's at school."

I gave him a quizzical look. "But it's 6:00. Shouldn't he be home by now?"

He sighed. "He goes to a high school in Unova. He won't be home until next summer."

I frowned at his back, but quickly smiled when he turned around. "Okay. I'll just hang out with Ash instead."

The professor sighed again. "Ash is in Unova with him."

I groaned. "So no one is home? I just have bad timing, don't I?"

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. I'm sure Delia would love to see you."

I nodded and turned towards the door. "It was nice seeing you again. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Leaf."

I shut the door behind me and sprinted all the way to Ash's.

**XXXXX**

**MISTY'S POV**

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!"

The woman wrapped me in a warm embrace. "Misty, dear! How have you been?"

I smiled at her. "I've been doing really well."

"Come in, come in." I entered the house and followed her into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll just have a glass of water, please." I sat down at the breakfast bar.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Ash."

My cheeks turned light pink. "Yeah. Is he here?"

She solemnly shook her head. "He's at high school. He goes to an academy in Unova."

I slowly took in what she said. "Oh."

She turned and gave me a comforting smile. "I'm sorry, dear. He left about a week ago."

I flashed a smile. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." A knock came from the door.

"Excuse me for a minute." Mrs. Ketchum walked towards the door and slowly opened it.

"Leaf! It seems like everyone has been visiting me today."

I heard slight panting. "Hi Mrs. Ketchum."

"Come and join us. I'm just talking to one of Ash's old friends." I muffled a laugh as Mrs. Ketchum and Leaf came back into view.

"Leaf, this is Misty. Misty, this is Leaf."

Leaf waved. "Hola, Misty." I couldn't take it. I started laughing, and so did Leaf. Mrs. Ketchum looked confused.

"Y'know how I'm in that band, Mrs. Ketchum?" Leaf asked her.

She nodded.

"Misty is the drummer."

Mrs. Ketchum's mouth formed an "O" shape and she smiled. "Well, that makes it easy then. Did you want to see Ash?"

Leaf shook her head. "Professor Oak told me that he and Gary are in Unova all year for high school." She nodded.

Leaf sat next to me and Mrs. Ketchum rested her elbow on the counter. "So, how's rockstar life?"

I looked at Leaf, and she looked at me. "It's a long story." we said simultaneously.

**XXXXX**

**ALLI'S POV**

I stepped out into the fresh air and smiled. I pulled off my hot hoodie and sat my sunglasses on top of my head. I fanned myself as I walked towards my house. I looked around and saw some little kids playing around with a sprinkler.

I passed Matt's house and sighed. _'I have to visit him.'_ I thought to myself as I walked up to the door of my house. The only thing standing between me and the inside of my house was the screen door. Whenever it was warm out, my mom would air out the house. I found the key under the 'WELCOME' mat and shoved into the lock. It made a satisfying click and I walked inside.

I spun around, looking at my home that I had missed so much. "Mom?" I asked. No answer.

I walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" I glanced out the window and saw her in the garden. I ran upstairs and threw my bags into my bedroom quickly before pounding down the stairs.

I ran through the house and pulled open the glass door that led into my backyard. "Mom!"

She looked up and gasped. "Alli? Is that really you?" she asked. The tears burned hot in my eyes and on my face as I ran and gave her hug. I sobbed into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay. Don't cry."

I held onto her for dear life. "I missed you!" I sputtered through tears. I was crying hysterically.

"Take a deep breath, sweetie." I breathed in and out, in and out, in and out.

She led me into the house and we sat at our small table in the kitchen. "Do you want some lemonade?" she asked. I nodded, wiping the tear stains off of my cheeks.

I guzzled down the lemonade and she laughed as I banged the glass back onto the table. "Can I go visit Matt? I haven't even talked to him in four years."

My mom looked shocked. "You haven't talked to him in _that_ long?"

I shook my head. "I tried texting him and calling him, but he never responded. I just figured he was too busy with schoolwork or something."

She grasped my hand. "He's in Unova. He goes to school there."

I rested my head on the table. "Seriously? You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

She squeezed my hand. "Sorry honey."

I gave her a fake smile. "It's fine. I'm just gonna unpack my stuff and then I'll come back down."

She looked at me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

'_Not really.'_

**XXXXX**

**MAY'S POV**

I hummed the tune to **I Don't Wanna Dance **as I walked through Petalburg City. I had missed the swaying trees, the beautiful flowers, and the roaming pokémon. I waved to some of the people I knew back from before I left home, and they all looked back with gaping mouths and wide eyes. I laughed as I strolled up my walkway. I ran the doorbell and heard feet running towards the door.

"Coming!" shouted a voice I didn't recognize. The door swung open and a boy appeared. He was rather tall, about my height, and had thin glasses on. His tealish hair was slightly messy on his head, and his brown eyes sparkled when he saw me.

"May!" he shouted, wrapping me in a hug. I stood stiffly in his arms. He let go and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. The boy started laughing hysterically. I bit the bottom of my lip.

He smirked. "I can't believe you don't even recognize your little brother. Did being famous give you brain damage or something?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Sorry Max. You just look really different is all." He shook his and chuckled.

I walked past him into the house and whispered, "You don't sound like a girl anymore either."

He plopped onto the couch next to me and shot me a glare. "Yup. You're my sister alright."

I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes. "Where're Mom and Dad?"

"Dad's at the gym and Mom's at the store." I nodded and we sat in silence.

"Did you call Drew while you were gone?" Max asked me.

I sighed. "Believe it or not, I did call him once or twice. He didn't pick up and he never called back. I figured he didn't feel like talking or he just was mad or something. Have you kept in contact with the Haydens?"

He nodded. "They're okay. Why don't you call them? I'll bet Evy will be happy to see your face."

"But then I'll have to talk to Drew!" I whined.

"No you won't. He goes to some fancy-schmancy high school in Unova now. Mom called last weekend and Mrs. Hayden said he just left."

I felt my stomach drop. _'Why do I feel weird inside? I don't care that he's gone. We never got along anyway.'_ I stood up and walked towards our video phone. I went through the contacts and dialed the Hayden household.

"Hello?" Mrs. Hayden asked.

I waved. "Hiya! It's me, May!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! When did you come home?"

I shrugged. "About fifteen minutes ago. My mom and dad aren't home, so I decided I'd call you guys."

She smiled. "You sure have changed. I heard you have a band."

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

She chuckled. "We have the Angelic Demons ultimate number one fan living with us."

I laughed. "Is Evy home?"

Mrs. Hayden nodded. "I'll go get her. Give me a minute." I tapped my fingers on the side of the keyboard, careful not to hit any of the buttons.

A green-haired teenager plopped down on the stool backwards, not facing me. "Mom, why do I have to sit like this? Who is it?"

"Hey Evy." I said to the back of her head.

Evy let out an ear-splitting shriek as she whipped her head around. "May! Oh my Arceus it's you! You're here!"

She screamed again. "I'm like, your number one fan! I know all your songs and I'm taking guitar lessons because I tried taking piano lessons from Drew, but he's so annoying sometimes."

I laughed as she rambled on and on. "Evy, breathe!"

She took a deep breath and calmed down. "How have you been, May?" she asked.

"I've been great. The girls and I all went home for a week since our Unova tour ended. I heard Drew goes to some fancy high school in Unova?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's in Black City. He left last week."

"It's in Black City? That's where I live."

Evy gasped. "No way! Have you ever seen him?"

I shook my head. "Black City is pretty big."

She nodded. "Good point. You should visit sometime."

I shrugged. "Maybe I can drive up to LaRousse City before I head home and visit."

Evy smiled. "Really? That'd be awesome!"

I laughed. "Maybe."

I heard my mom open the front door. "Max!" I whispered loudly.

"Stall her!" Max nodded and jumped off the couch towards the door.

"I have to go, Evy. I'll talk to you later."

Evy nodded and waved. "Bye May!"

"Bye." I shut off the video phone and sat on the couch.

"Please, Mom! Let me take those groceries for you!"

"I can carry them fine myself, sweetie. Go get more out of the car."

"Mom!" Max whined.

"You'll drop them!"

"Max! Go get more groceries!" I heard Max groan and stomp out of the house. I watched Mom set the grocery bags on the dining room table with her keys.

She turned around to walk back out of the house, but she ended up looking at me. "May?" she squeaked.

I got off of the couch and walked over to her. "Hey Mom." I was slightly taller than her now. She burst into tears and I hugged her tightly.

"May! You're home!"

The tears welled up in my eyes. "I've missed you guys so much!" I said. I saw Max over Mom's shoulder, standing in the doorway with grocery bags. He gave me a smile, and I smiled back.

Mom let go of me and smiled. "Have you seen your father yet?"

I shook my head. "I just finished calling the Haydens and I was talking to Max."

Max walked back into the room and sat the grocery bags he was holding on the table. "She didn't know who I was." Max stated.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Well, it's been a long time."

I ruffled Max's hair. "Yeah. Gimme a break."

Mom sighed. "Why don't you go visit your father, May?"

"Okay." I walked out the door and jogged over to the huge gym. I went around the back and walked up the fire escape. It was my secret hiding place, and an easy way to watch Dad's battles without being noticed. I looked through the window to Dad handing a young girl the Balance Badge. I climbed through the unlocked window and stood on the balcony overlooking the battlefield. The girl happily skipped out of the gym.

Dad started heading towards his office as I pounded down the creaky metal steps. He looked up and smiled. "Well, look who decided to come home."

I ran into his arms and sighed happily.

"Did you get tired of playing the piano?"

I shook my head. "Our manager bought us tickets so we could come home for a week and visit our families."

"That's very nice of her."

I nodded. "Are you going to come home with me, Max, and Mom?"

"I have to run the gym."

I pouted. "Please?"

He sighed. "Fine. I guess I can close early just this once."

"Yay!" He chuckled as I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Let's go home."

**XXXXX**

**DAWN'S POV**

I sighed as I exited the stuffy cab I was in. My pink hoodie was making me sweat like crazy, and the sun must've decided to burn me to death. I was _so_ tired because I barely slept the night before. My large sunglasses hid the bags that were under my eyes. I trudged to me house and banged on the door.

My mom opened the door and screamed, "Dawn!" I smiled and fell into her arms.

She gasped. "Are you okay?"

"So…tired…" I mumbled. Mom sighed and dragged me towards the couch. I curled up and instantly passed out.

**XXXXX**

When I awoke, delicious smells wafted from the kitchen.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around in bewilderment.

Mom rushed into the living room and smiled at me. "You're finally awake." I jumped off of the couch and hugged her.

"I've missed you too." she said, as if she was reading my mind.

"How long was I out?" I asked, sitting back on the couch.

"You've been out since 8:00, and it's 12:00 now, so about four hours."

My eyes widened. "I must've been really tired."

She laughed. "Lunch is ready. Are you hungry at all?" My stomach lightly growled in response.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen with Mom. I looked down at the delicious soup she had prepared. "This is my favorite!" I exclaimed.

"I know. Why else would I make it?"

I giggled and dug in. I took my empty bowl and set it in the dishwasher. I shifted from foot to foot. "Is Paul home?" I asked quietly.

"What was that, Dawn?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt her eyes on my back. "Is Paul home?" I asked, louder this time.

"I'm afraid not. He left about a week ago to Unova for high school. He won't be back until summer."

A sad sigh escaped my lips. "That's okay. I just haven't seen him in awhile."

"I'm sorry you missed him." Mom said.

"Whatever. I have to tell you all about my band."

Mom sighed. "Alright sweetheart, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

I nodded, my eyes growing wet. "I know you're always there for me."

'_Why aren't you here too?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn:<strong> And scene!

**Ash:** When do _we_ get to come in the story?

**Misty:** *whacks his head with her mallet* Not until the next chapter!

**Leaf: **There will be more music in the next chapter too!

**Me:** Review! *cough*


	5. Welcome to High School

**Hey! This story will probably be updated every other weekend, and same goes for _First Comes Love_ because I can't update three stories every single weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or Pokemon characters. I do own Matt, Alli, Suzette, and the awesome bodyguards. I half own the teachers.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALLI'S POV<strong>

I walked back and forth outside the airport. _'Where the hell are they? It's been twenty minutes!'_

Leaf and Misty said they were slightly delayed. May was just a naturally slow person and was probably drooling over something in the airport's Wendy's restaurant. I had no idea what had happened to Dawn. Even Suzette was late, and she was probably the most on-time person in the world. Dawn came running out of the airport panting.

"Why aren't you in disguise?" I whispered.

"*pant* Paparazzi *pant* chasing me *pant* hide!"

I groaned. "Why didn't you wear your hoodie?"

"It's so _hot_ outside!" she whined.

I sighed and quickly grabbed her luggage. I stacked it on top of mine. "Sit against the wall behind our stuff and hope for the best."

She nodded and sat on the warm ground behind all of our stuff. An enormous group of people came rushing out of the airport. Some had cameras, and I recognized some of the paparazzi people from previous encounters.

"Dawn went that way!" I shrieked shrilly, pointing to my right.

The crowd ran past me screaming Dawn's name. Two figures stood there looking around.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a high voice. "What are you doing?"

They turned around. One wore a green hoodie, and the other wore a blue one. I saw orange bangs peek out of the blue one's hood.

I smiled. "Hey Misty. Hey Leaf."

The two of them sighed in relief and gave me a hug. "Thank Arceus it's you Alli. We thought you were more crazy fans."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We walked towards Dawn and some random lady shouted, "It's Dawn from Angelic Demons!", and a huge crowd formed and started chasing her. We just fell in with the huge mass of people and hoped to reach Dawn at some point." Misty explained.

They both looked around again.

"Where did she go?" Leaf asked.

"I'm down here!" Dawn exclaimed.

They looked over our suitcases to see Dawn curled in a ball.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

Dawn stood up and brushed the dirt off of her white jean short shorts. "Hiding from the paparazzi, of course!"

We all face palmed.

"Do any of you know where May is?" I asked.

"I'm right here!" May walked towards us with a four-scoop ice cream cone. "This hoodie is making me sweaty, so I bought some ice cream to cool me off."

A car horn honked behind us, followed by screaming. We all turned around to see Suzette pulling up in a limo with an even larger crowd following her. May handed Dawn her ice cream and pulled off her hoodie. The crowd shrieked. The door of the limousine opened, revealing two large bodyguards. They stood in front of us, blocking the people from getting near us. Leaf, Misty, and I pulled off our sweaty hoodies and put our sunglasses back on. The bodyguards ushered us into the limo. We all fell into our seats and heard the crowds' deafening shrieks from the outside. The limousine slowly moved forward, and the screaming faded.

Suzette smiled at all of us. "Welcome back to Black City. Believe it or not, I have another surprise for you girls."

"Is it a good surprise?" I asked.

"Was it a good surprise last time?"

"Yeah!" Leaf shouted.

Suzette took a deep breath. "You're going to high school."

"WHAT?"

**XXXXX**

Dawn shook her head as we walked into our mansion. "No! I am _not_ going to school!"

"Me either." May added.

Leaf crossed her arms. "No thank you."

"I'd rather not." I said, glaring at Suzette.

"It's not happening." Misty stated, ending the conversation.

We sat on our white couch in the living room, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Suzette sat in the leather chair next to us. "It's not just any high school. It's a _singing_ high school."

We all looked at her like she lost it.

"Suzette," Dawn said cautiously. "This isn't High School Musical and it sure as hell ain't Victorious. What are you talking about?"

"There's a school about ten minutes from here and twenty in walking distance called Unova's Singing Academy. It's like a performing arts school, but only has to do with singing."

Misty shook her head. "I've never heard of it, and we live here."

"It's near the outskirts and not right in the city."

I looked at Leaf. "Let's Google it." we said in unison. Leaf ran up to her room to get her laptop.

May looked ahead intensely. "A school that we've never heard of in Black City…"

I glanced at her. "What are you thinking about?"

She snapped out of her reverie. "What'd you say?"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but Leaf came leaping down the stairs and crashed onto the couch. "Unova's Singing Academy is the only school in Unova devoted entirely to singing. It is the highest ranking performing arts school in the world. Teenagers from Kanto to Sinnoh come to study here. Getting in is an honor and quite the challenge." she read off of her laptop.

Suzette smiled triumphantly. "I told you guys I wasn't crazy!"

"When do we get to attend?" May asked.

Suzette smiled. "Tomorrow morning!"

We all gasped and screamed for the second time that day. "WHAT?"

"And you say you're not crazy." May muttered.

**XXXXX**

"Here we are."

I stared at the massive building in the distance. Suzette stopped the limo at the edge of the campus. We stood atop a hill, gazing on as the students entered the school. We all hopped out of the limousine and waved to Suzette as she drove back towards the city. I gripped my purple skateboard and smiled at my friends.

Dawn and May were shaking their heads. "Don't do it." May warned.

I glanced at Leaf and Misty, who smiled evilly. They also had their skateboards. We sat them on the foot of the hill and hopped onto them.

Dawn grabbed my arm. "Don't you dare." she threatened.

I pulled out of her grasp and started down the hill. Misty and Leaf followed me down. I carefully steered around students who looked at us as if we were crazy. I almost ran into one guy who shouted a few choice words at me. I laughed in a carefree tone and barreled through the school gate. I skidded my skateboard to a stop right in front of the open door. I turned around and Misty and Leaf stopped on either side of me. A few boys stood gaping. Misty rolled her eyes. I shot them a smile. Leaf gave them a flirty wink and we walked down the hallway together, laughing hysterically.

"I almost hit this one girl, and she screamed so loud!" Misty exclaimed. "I think my left ear has lost all of its hearing ability."

I shrugged. "One guy called me a fucking bitch."

Leaf patted my back. "At least you didn't get a detention." She pulled a yellow slip off of her upper arm.

We went silent as a fuming Dawn ran up to us. "All of you _had_ to ditch me for your skateboards?" she shrieked.

May slowly skated down the hallway towards us. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"She hid it behind her back." Dawn stated plainly.

I gave her a secretive fist bump as we walked down the halls, skateboards under our arms. The hallway went silent as we walked through.

"Isn't that Angelic Demons?" one girl whispered. The murmurs practically bounced off the walls. I could tell it was making my friends uncomfortable, but we walked down to the main office confidently. May knocked on the door, and we were quickly ushered into the room.

A woman with teal-colored hair smiled at us. "Well, if it isn't the extremely famous Angelic Demons. My name is Angela Roberts, but you may call me Ms. Roberts."

We all shook her hand and said our fair share of hellos.

"As you probably know, this is a school completely dedicated to singing. All of our students take it very seriously. Did anyone see you?"

Leaf nodded. "Maybe ten people?" she guessed.

We nodded in agreement.

Ms. Roberts smiled. "Excellent. Did your manager explain that you would be performing?"

May nodded enthusiastically. "We're all very excited."

Ms. Roberts walked towards a small microphone sitting on her desk. She pressed a little red button. "Attention students. May you all please enter the auditorium? We will be having a special presentation. Thank you."

Ms. Roberts walked toward another door in her office. "This door leads straight to the auditorium. We use it for special appearances and things like that." We nodded and followed her through the door.

Leaf ran in and gasped. "Our instruments!"

I ran over and picked up my purple electric guitar. Dawn was fiddling with her pink bass strings. Misty snatched her drum sticks from the ground next to her sparkly blue drum set. May's high-tech keyboard with red swirly designs running up its legs sat next to the rest of our band equipment.

Ms. Roberts walked onto the stage as we started to set up our instruments behind the red curtain. "Hello students! I'm sure you're all probably wondering why I've called you here. We have special guests, and they will be attending this school for the rest of the year. I'm sure you all know that school may have only started two weeks ago, but they seem very excited to join us here."

Leaf gripped the microphone in her hands. "You ready to rock this?" she whispered.

We all gathered in the middle and one by one, put our hands into the circle.

"Remember to whisper." Misty added.

"3, 2, 1, Angelic Demons!" we whispered loudly.

I watched the curtain slowly open and Ms. Roberts ran past us. The students staring up at us broke into ear-shattering screams.

"We're Angelic Demons! If you don't already know, I'm Leaf and these are my awesome friends and bandmates, Alli, May, Misty, and Dawn. Who's ready for some music?" she shouted into the microphone.

The crowd went wild, but quickly quieted down. We all slammed on our instruments and started singing. **(So Beautiful-Superchic[k])**

_**[All]: **__We are a thousand voices strong  
>We are each girl who sings this song<br>We are a beauty that's our own  
>And we are, and we are<br>So beautiful _

Colorful lights danced around us on the stage as we played our instruments.

_**[May]: **__We are light, we were born beautiful  
>We were meant to be more than these shadows of girls<br>__**[Leaf]: **__They cut us down to size, afraid we'll change the world  
>But we'll fight for your right to be beautiful girls<br>__**[Misty]: **__If every girl could see her beauty, _

**_[All]:_ **_W__e would be an army_

_**[All]: **__We are a thousand voices strong  
>We are each girl who sings this song<br>We are a beauty that's our own  
>And we are, and we are<br>So beautiful_

_**[All]: **A__nd we are, and we are  
>So beautiful <em>

_**[All]: **A__nd we are, and we are  
>So beautiful<em>

_**[Alli]: **__We have dreams we were born to fulfill  
>We were meant to be more than just fairytale girls<br>__**[Dawn]: **__We are colors so bright, each a beautiful girl  
>We are stars in the night, and we're changing the world<br>__**[Misty]: **__When every girl can see her beauty, _

**_[All]: _**_We will be an army_

_**[All]: **__We are thousand voices strong  
>We are each girl who sings this song<br>We are a beauty that's our own  
>And we are, and we are<br>So beautiful  
>So beautiful<br>So beautiful _

"C'mon girls!" Misty shouted over the noise, getting the message out to the crowd.

_**[All]: **__We are a thousand voices strong_

_**[Crowd]: **__(We are a thousand voices strong) _

_**[All]: **__We are each girl who sings this song_

_**[Crowd]: **__(We are each girl who sings this song) _

_**[All & Crowd]: **__We are a beauty that's our own _

_And we are, and we are _

_So beautiful_

_**[All]: **__We are a thousand voices strong  
>We are each girl who sings this song<br>We are a beauty that's our own  
>And we are, and we are<br>So beautiful_

The room goes quiet for a second, but we start playing the loud notes again.

_**[All]: **__So beautiful _

_So beautiful_

Everyone erupted into screams as Leaf stood at the edge of the stage, smiling. "Thanks for being so welcoming!" Leaf shouted.

The crowd silenced.

"We can't wait to join the senior class for the rest of the school year. See ya later!"

We all shouted good-bye as the students funneled out of the auditorium. There was a small group of guys huddled in the back of the auditorium. One with green hair and eyes turned around and looked at me. I pretended to not pay attention and took my instrument to the backstage. My friends were laughing and started towards Ms. Roberts's secret office door.

"Are you coming?" Dawn asked.

I looked down at the guitar in my hands. "Let me just put my guitar away."

They shut the door. I sat my guitar quietly in its stand, trying to listen in on the mysterious boys' conversation.

"I'm telling you dude, you've _completely_ lost it!" one boy shouted.

"Drew, maybe he's just tired or something." another replied snappily.

"What's wrong with you?" a deep voice questioned.

"Nothing!" the second boy shouted once again, snappy as ever. I heard his footsteps stomp out of the room.

A new voice floated through the room. "Why are we yelling?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing, Ash. Breathe."

My breath caught in my throat. _'I know that voice…'_ I peeked my head from behind the red curtain.

The same green haired boy's eyes widened at my face. He elbowed a boy with long purple hair and he looked at me, slightly amused. I ignored them and peeked farther from behind the curtain to get a full view of the boys. Half of my body was sticking out as I watched the four boys stand there.

A boy with dark brown hair was facing a boy with messy black locks shoved under a baseball cap. "Besides, there is infinitely no _way_ that girl is who I think she is. I must've just mistaken her for…"

I tightened my grip on the smooth red curtain as he turned around.

His eyes went huge and his mouth slightly hung open. "…Alli?"

All four boys stared at me, and I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I heard feet pound on the auditorium floor.

"Matt! What the hell are you doing? You've gone completely insane!" He didn't respond, but I could hear his feet coming towards me.

I pulled the office door open and shut it softly behind me, careful not to reveal myself. I leaned against the door and sighed. I heard footsteps stop in front of the door and then slowly walk away. I heard footsteps run down the wooden steps from the stage and fade away.

I looked up and gasped. "Awww shit." I muttered under my breath.

Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"What took you so long? I thought you just had to sit your guitar down." Leaf asked, eyes narrowing.

I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it after a few seconds.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm. I don't know about you guys," she said, looking at the other girls, "but I think I heard some shouting."

I smiled and laughed. They looked at me as I stood up. "Please, it was just a few boys freaking out because they saw me and I had to run from them. I didn't know you guys would be so pissed at me."

May sighed. "We'll let you go."

I smiled at her.

"For now."

My smile faded.

Misty took some papers from Ms. Roberts. "Guys, I got our schedules. Quit glaring at Alli and let's go!"

We all walked out the door towards homeroom. We stopped and Leaf knocked on the door.

A woman rushed towards the door and smiled at us. "We've been waiting for quite awhile. Please come in."

We slowly walked into the room, and everyone's eyes were trained on us.

"Please welcome our five new students, the Angelic Demons girls."

The students all said hi's, hello's, and hey's.

The teacher smiled at us. "I'm Miss Davis."

We smiled back at everyone in the room.

She took a paper off of her desk. "Now, I have a seat empty in each row. Leaf, you will sit in the front, Misty is in the next row, then May, then Alli, and then Dawn."

We all took our seats and I looked to my left side. I was the second seat from the end, and the boy next to me was looking out the window.

"I'll be at the teachers' lounge for about ten minutes. I left some papers in there, and I have to reprint them now. Everyone better stay in their seats and not bother anyone. I _will_ know about it." she said before flying out the door.

Apparently, the class took her very seriously because me and none of my friends were mobbed.

I looked at the bright blonde girl next to me, but she was talking to a friend.

I turned to the boy. "Hey, I'm Alli."

"I know."

My heart stopped. "Matt?" I asked in a whisper. "Is that you?"

He sighed and turned around. His electric blue eyes looked at me for the first time in four years. "Yeah."

I stayed silent, eyes wide in disbelief. "But, but, but…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"This is a _singing_ academy, for _singers_."

He chuckled. "Yes, it is."

I stared at him blankly.

"You're not the only person from New Bark Town who can sing." he said with a smile.

I gasped. "Since when do you sing?"

He shrugged. "Nobody knew you could sing either. Now the entire world does."

My face turned pink in embarrassment. "I'm not _that_ good." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's great to see you again, Carson."

I smiled at him. "You too, Evans. You too."

**XXXXX**

**LEAF'S POV**

I walked to my desk and plopped my backpack down next to it. I sat in the chair and sighed. I felt like everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to break into song or something. I sighed and rested my head on my desk. _'No one is going to treat me like a normal person. This is going to suck.'_

"Well, well, well. Look who's returned."

My eyes shot open and stared at my desk. _'I'm hallucinating. Don't look up, Leaf. Don't look up.'_

Someone poked my shoulder. "Are you alive?" a boy whispered. His breath tickled my bare arms.

I looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes. I stared at the boy with sandy brown spiked hair. "This isn't real." I whispered to myself.

"Are you that excited to see me?"

I groaned. "Well, now I know I'm not dreaming. You're as egotistical as you used to be, Gary."

He feigned hurt.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

He smiled at me genuinely.

"So, you're a singer?" I asked quizzically.

He shrugged. "I have my own band and I'm the lead singer."

"Kind of like me?"

He snorted. "No. I'm me, and you're…" He looked at me for a second. "…you."

"Well, someone's PMSing."

For the first time in his life, Gary looked shocked.

"What's with the weird face?"

His expression remained the same. "Do you even know what that means?"

I burst into hysterical laughter, but the classroom was already too loud for anyone to notice. I clutched my stomach as I continued laughing. I wiped a stray tear from my eye and sighed. "That was a good one. I learned things in the world of showbiz, and I learned 'em _fast_. I'm not exactly fourteen anymore."

Gary had recovered from his initial shock by then. "I _really_ underestimated your vocabulary." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be weird. You're creepy as it is."

He glared at me.

"Anyways, you can't stay an innocent little kid forever. Everyone knows what PMS means."

He smirked. "Really? Hey, Ash!"

We both turned around to face Ash.

"Ash? You go here too?"

He smiled widely. "Yup. It's awesome to see you again."

I smiled back. "You too." I glanced at Misty. She had the desk right next to Ash.

"So, I heard you know Misty?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded. "We were travelling partners and best friends when we were younger."

I smiled at them. Ash seemed totally oblivious to his surroundings, and Misty was trying to control the blush on her face.

"Ashy-boy, do you happen to know what PMS means?" Gary asked.

I turned to Gary. "That's no fair! Of course Ash doesn't know what it means!"

Ash looked back and forth between Gary and me as we fought. "Is that supposed to be one of those weird fake codes you two used to make up to confuse me?" Ash asked.

I started laughing hysterically again, and Gary did too.

Ash stared at us in complete and utter confusion. "Why are they laughing?" Ash whispered to Misty.

"Do you seriously not know what PMS means?"

Ash groaned. "You're in on their weird code too?"

She face palmed as Gary and I laughed harder.

**XXXXX**

**MAY'S POV**

I trudged to my desk and plopped into my chair. When Suzette mentioned that we were attending a _singing_ academy, the other girls got excited. I'd always disliked school, and I wasn't very fond of returning. I was perfectly fine having our private tutor that came throughout the week. People weren't going to leave me and the rest of my friends alone. We'd have homework and projects. I couldn't play piano whenever I wanted to. It was plain torture!

"May?" a voice asked.

I whipped my head around. "Yes?"

I gasped. "D-Drew?"

"Apparently, someone's been put back in her place."

I glared at him. "Being a famous rockstar _is_ my place, in case you haven't noticed. I don't belong here."

He smirked. "Nope. You belong in kindergarten with children that have the same brain capacity as you."

My nails dug into my palms. "They must have some super-advanced kindergarteners around here."

"Nah, they're pretty stupid and they're always doing disgusting crap."

"Then why aren't you there?" I asked sweetly.

I took that time to realize our faces were barely inches apart, both our eyes ablaze. My face turned as red as my bandana and I quickly backed away from him. My stomach flipped over itself. _'Why do I feel so weird lately?'_ I shook it off and looked at him.

"Well, don't you have a comeback?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You daydreamer." he teased.

"Nu uh!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"You meanie." I stuck my tongue out at him for emphasis.

He laughed. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

My face turned light pink. "Nothing."

My stomach flipped again. _'Maybe I'm hungry or something?'_

"Whatever. It was probably something stupid, wasn't it?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

Honestly, I didn't know. Was it stupid? Was I just nervous about a new school? Was he just invading my personal space and pissing me off on purpose? I just didn't know.

"You had a great performance."

My eyes widened. "Did you actually just _compliment_ me?"

He smiled at me. It left me completely dumfounded. _'Maybe I'm fine. Maybe it's _him_ that's acting weird.'_

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… Why?"

"Well, you just said something nice to me. You usually tell me I'm stupid or something along those lines."

We sat in silence.

"Did I really do well? 'Cuz I usually stress out when I have to sing at all without Leaf backing me up or something."

He chuckled. "You did fine."

I sighed in relief. "So, you sing too?"

"I'm more of a piano person, but yeah, I can sing."

I smirked. "I want proof."

"The rest of my band and I are performing tonight. We usually perform at least once a week."

My eyes widened. "Why so much?"

"We're always writing new songs and we have many adoring fans who want to hear them."

I rolled my eyes at his ego. "I'm sure you do." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks for agreeing with me. So you'll be there?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

**XXXXX**

**DAWN'S POV**

I felt like murdering Miss Davis as I walked towards my seat in the back of the classroom. I recognized the purple hair from the front of the room, and it wasn't any better that I had to sit _next_ to it. I took my seat rather slowly, hoping it wasn't real.

"Are you going to sit or are you going to stand there?" someone asked.

I shot a glare at Paul. "I'm sitting."

He looked at me, completely expressionless.

A thought popped into my head. "You can sing?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I don't usually. I guess I'm good, but I'm not amazing or anything."

I was confused. _'Don't you _have_ to be amazing to get into this school?'_ I shook it off.

"Am I ever going to get to see you sing for real?" I asked.

"I don't just sing for anyone who asks me to, Troublesome."

I pouted. "You wouldn't even sing for real for one of your awesome friends?"

The corners of his lips barely rose upward. "I usually ask to have my solo projects performed in private with the judges."

"So you have stage fright?"

He sighed. "No, I just don't like people to hear me sing solo."

"Ohh." I said, now understanding what he meant.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're as smart as ever."

I smiled innocently. "I know, right?"

He shook his head and did something between a smirk and a smile. Sure, maybe he was still practically expressionless, but I was happy nonetheless.

**XXXXX**

**ALLI'S POV**

Miss Davis entered the room once again and sat a stack of papers on her desk. She looked at the class and smiled. "Sorry about that. Anyways, everyone knows that we're two weeks into the school year. Last week, we had our monthly singing project. Every month, a song theme and amount of singers is picked out of hat. Everyone got the assignment on the first Friday of the month, and performed last Friday. The theme this month is country solos. Leaf, Misty, Alli, May, and Dawn will perform this Friday. I'm sure you girls are up to the challenge."

We all nodded in agreement.

I smiled to myself. Even though I was mainly a rockstar, country had to be my absolute favorite genre of music.

"The song can either be written by yourself or just a song you like that is in the genre."

I already knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"All of the seniors have a free period in the music room at the end of the day to practice any music they want to. You can practice there and at home."

I smiled. _'This has to be the coolest school ever!'_

"Are you singing that Carrie Underwood song?" Matt whispered.

"Of course." I whispered back. "I'll try to be on-key and not sound tone-deaf."

He rolled his eyes at me and smiled knowingly.

When I still lived in Johto, I would sing my favorite songs loudly and completely off-key to annoy Matt. I was always nervous about singing in front of people with my real singing voice when I was younger, but I had slowly lost the fear once I became part of Angelic Demons with my best friends. The bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

"Have a good day!" Miss Davis exclaimed as we all spilled out of the room.

'_I can't wait for last period.'_

**XXXXX**

**MAY'S POV**

I walked down the halls towards the music room by myself. There was a small map of the school campus printed on the back of my schedule, which allowed me to find it fairly easily. I spotted my friends sitting in five chairs situated in a circle in the corner. Leaf and Dawn were walking around like crazy people, Misty was strumming an acoustic guitar, and Alli was scribbling furiously in a notebook.

I walked over and sat in the extra chair they had. I looked at Leaf and Dawn. "What's wrong with them?" I whispered to Misty.

She shrugged. "They're naturally like that, I guess."

After another two or three minutes of them running in circles, Misty and I each pulled one of them into a seat. "What's wrong?" we asked at the same time.

"I don't know what song I'm going to sing." Leaf replied sadly.

"Neither do I." Dawn added.

Misty turned towards Alli. "Can you help them look up some good country songs after school?"

Alli nodded without stopping her pen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"She's writing down lyrics." Leaf stated. "She said she has them memorized."

"I do." Alli said in an almost monotone voice that scared me.

Since Leaf and Dawn had to wait to find a song until we got home, they both pulled out some homework and started it. I walked towards the many acoustic guitars and grabbed one. I went to sit next to Misty, who was singing small, quiet phrases and jotting them down.

"Are you writing a song?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm just working on making some words I wrote a few months ago fit to the tune."

I nodded and got down to work. I had the lyrics of the song practically memorized, but they were at home. I wrote the song a long time ago, but the words were fresh in my brain.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<em>

The words weren't very up-to-date, but my heart was poured out into each and every one every single time I sang the song. I did have to change some words, such as the boy it was about. I had a crush on Drew at the time, and he was with some bitch that no one liked. Sure, it was eighth grade. Sure, I was _way_ too jealous. Sadly, I had to admit to myself on the flight back to Unova that I did in fact like Drew Hayden, but that I'd never see him again.

'_Until now.'_ I thought somewhat bitterly. It was a one million to one chance he didn't have a girlfriend, and an infinity to one chance that he liked me back. The guy couldn't even remember my friggin' name, for Arceus' sake! I quietly practiced the lyrics and played the notes on the guitar. Before I knew it, the bell rang. School was finally over. And I was home free.

**XXXXX**

**LEAF'S POV**

"I call Alli first!" Dawn shouted as she pulled a confused Alli up to her room.

I sighed and plopped onto the couch.

"I'm going to work on my song." Misty said before running up to her room too.

May sat down next to me. "How'd your first day of school go?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It was okay, but I still need a song for Friday."

I heard Suzette come into the living room. "Where are the others?" she asked as she sat into a chair.

"Misty's practicing music and Alli and Dawn are looking for a good country song for Dawn to sing."

She nodded. "How'd you like Unova's Singing Academy?"

"Good." we replied simply.

"Why aren't you two practicing?" she asked.

We both stood up, not wanting to hear a lecture.

"Thank you." she sang as she left the room and probably went into her office.

I walked into Dawn's room and saw both of them sitting at Alli's laptop on Dawn's bed.

"I think I'll go with "All Your Life"." Dawn said.

She looked up at me and motioned for me to come in. "You can choose now."

I plopped onto the pink bedding and looked at the laptop. Alli had a list of country songs from her iPhone pulled up for us to look at.

"What kind of song do you want?" Alli asked.

I shrugged. "Not something super sappy. Something with a little sass, I guess."

Alli's eyes scanned the screen until she clicked a song.

_I'm flat on the floor  
>With my head down low<br>Where the sky can't rain on me anymore  
>Don't knock on my door cause I won't come<br>I'm hiding from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby tell me why_  
><em>You gotta make me, make me, make me, make me cry<em>  
><em>Oh, lord<em>  
><em>If I told you once, I told you a thousand times<em>  
><em>You can't knock me off my feet, when I'm already on my knees<em>

"You're amazing! I love it!" I gave Alli a hug as she printed out the lyrics for me and Dawn's songs.

Dawn and I bounded down into Suzette's office and snatched the papers out of the wireless printer. I looked up the song on YouTube and read over the lyrics a few times. It was perfect. The project I was dreading had just become fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Can any of you guess my three mystery songs that Dawn, Leaf, and May are singing? If you can guess the title and singer, you'll get a mention <em>and <em>a cupcake!**

**Please review!**

**~Summer**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

**If you also read _First Comes Love..._, you might've already read my sappy speech. Just review with your name so I can PM you when I bring this back.**

* * *

><p>Hiya guys! I know I haven't been around at all, but we'll get to that in a minute. Happy summer! I feel really bad about abandoning you guys over and over and OVER again, and I've finally made my decision. I'm cancelling this story. Deleting it. Bye bye Angelic Demons :( I's just too hard for me to manage three stories at once, and I'm not even close to being an organized person. I have millions of ideas for this story. There're songs that instantly make me think of Leaf and Gary's relationship and Misty's hatred of Melody ALL THE TIME. So much, that it gives me headaches, but they're good headaches, so it's okay. I write plain fiction too, but nothing that's online in fear of plagiarism (not that anyone would plagiarize my crap). I just write it for the fun of it, and that takes time. This summer has been waaaaay busier than last summer, when I first started <em>The Locket<em> and I updated almost three times a week, but had bad grammar. In my opinion, I've come a long way since last year. My only question is: will you guys come back if the story does? There's not a teeny piece of my mind that plans to abandon this story so easily. I have the songs. I have the ideas. I MIGHT have the talent. I'm just not prepared to always be publishing regularly because I don't always know what I'm gonna write. Sometimes my ideas become stupid. The songs don't fit anymore. It happens. Most of you guys know how hard it is to write some original stuff like this.

So, FOR NOW, this will be the ending of Angelic Demons. I don't know when it'll return, but it will. I promise. If you leave a log-in review, I'll keep the review in my e-mail and PM when I'm back in business. If you're an anonymous, I guess you'll have to keep checking back if you feel like you want to. I will delete the story in a week just to make sure everybody that needs to see this note sees it. I love you all! Please review with what you think of my decision. See ya soon! ;)


End file.
